


A Touch of Skill

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Massage, when your boyfriend didn't actually plan on seducing you but it happened anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Arthur's stressed. Nate's worried.Kinktober 2017 Day Six: frottage, massage





	A Touch of Skill

“You’re looking at me with concern, Pendleton,” Arthur said, his eyes not leaving his terminal. Nate immediately dropped his gaze to his PipBoy, but he couldn’t stop himself from watching the younger man.

“Sorry sir,” he finally replied.

“Is something amiss?” Arthur asked, looking over at him. “If there’s trouble, I need to know.”

“It’s not trouble. I’m just worried about you,” Nate admitted.

“Worried? How?”

“Your physical health, you tato,” Nate sighed. “There are bags under your eyes and your body’s so tense I’m worried you’re going to shatter if I touch you.”

“Tato?” Arthur repeated. “I’d like to remind you that you’re addressing your commanding officer, Pendleton.”

“Can I address my boyfriend instead?” Nate asked. “Because I’m mildly concerned about him.”

“I’m well aware my lifestyle takes a toll on my body, Nate,” Arthur finally said.

“And I’d like to help, if I can,” Nate told him. Arthur switched off his monitor and turned to face him.

“What are your suggestions?”

“Well, you _could_ get naked and come lie down on your bed?” Nate said, smiling.

“I’m not in the mood for that,” Arthur sighed. “Though the offer was welcome.”

“I was actually going to give you a massage,” Nate told him.

“And what exactly are you hoping that will turn into?” Arthur asked. Nate shrugged.

“Honestly? Whatever you want it to. Either way, it’ll help. I wasn’t…actually planning on seducing you. For once.”  

“You _do_ surprise me,” Arthur murmured.

“Plus, if you don’t deal with that stress, it’s going to cause major problems down the line,” Nate added. “So…short version is, you _need_ one. Hell, just sit in the chair and I’ll do it.”

Arthur swung back around without a word, and heard Nate get to his feet, wandering over to where the Elder sat. He didn’t turn the terminal back on. Nate’s hands slid the coat from his shoulders.

“Permission to strip your suit to the waist, sir?” Nate asked. Arthur nodded. Warm hands caressed his face as Nate reached to unbuckle the collar, drawing the zip down as the pressure was alleviated from Arthur’s throat. He closed his eyes, leaning forward and helping Nate slip the suit over his shoulders, down his arms, pooling it at his waist. Gentle fingers ran up his back and hooked into the holotags around his neck. Without a word, Nate pulled them over his head, and set them down on the desk.

Nate let his fingers slide into Arthur’s hair, slowly combing through it with both hands. The Elder’s eyes closed, and he took a deep breath as Nate’s touch stroked his scalp, hands running through with long, repeated rubs. A wave of comforting warmth followed each gentle line, and Arthur felt his lids flicker. Nate suddenly dug his fingers in, circling his fingertips, and Arthur couldn’t help letting out a moan. A careful hand swept across his forehead. He was half expecting a teasing remark, but nothing came from the man behind him. Maybe Nate had decided to show him a little mercy (and a stroke of maturity,) and Arthur let his eyes close as the careful fingers combed upwards through Arthur’s undercut, pausing at his temples.

“Where did you learn this?” Arthur mumbled, his eyes already heavy.

“Aches and pains in the military are pretty common, especially in the armoured divisions,” Nate replied. His hand found the back of Arthur’s neck, and his fingers applied pressure, once more moving in wide circles. Within a few moments, the Elder was trying hard not to sag in his seat, as Nate’s expert fingers undid a knot of tension that had been plaguing him for days.

“God,” he moaned. Nate laughed softly, and Arthur felt him kiss the top of his head.

“You sure you don’t want to lie on the bed?” he asked honestly. Arthur managed to force his eyes open as the massage continued, and he fixed Nate with as best a glare as he could summon, given the constant movements of Nate’s hand.

“And what happens when I get there?” Arthur asked.

“At this rate, it looks like you’ll fall asleep,” Nate pointed out. “At which point, I’ll probably keep doing this, because you really need it. Unless you want me to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Arthur informed him. “But I don’t like the idea of falling asleep in this chair.”

He got to his feet, a little shakily, and kicked off his shoes. In a few steps, he was lying across his bed, and he heard the sound of shoe hitting metal as Pendleton removed his boots. The bed sagged when Nate knelt at his side, and soon, two hands were rubbing along the back of his neck, leisurely applying pressure at certain spots that had Arthur torn between groaning in relief and falling asleep. The man spent a few more moments on the back of his neck, and then his hands found Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur sucked in air through his teeth as Nate began to massage the muscles there.

God, Pendleton’s hands were warm.

Arthur Maxson had known from the start that his lover’s touch was going to arouse him, but he didn’t think it would be so quick to happen. As Nate massaged his shoulders, fingers and palms squeezing and rubbing, he could already feel his cock twitching into hardness. He had not been in the mood when this started and he knew Nate would respect him if he said no to sex. But the truth was, as a hand swept down his back and began to work on the myriad of muscles there, that if Nate asked him right now to have sex, Arthur would say yes. He could feel both hands now. They dug strong palms into the small of his back and began to push in circles at a spot that pulled another groan from him.

“You doing okay?” Nate asked softly.

“Mhmm,” Arthur moaned. A gentle laugh made his skin tingle.

“Good to know.”

Nate’s hands kept rubbing at his back, slowly working over him bit by bit. Arthur’s erection was now starting to get painful, and he had to keep himself from grinding into the bed as the firm touches continued. It was _hell_. Oh god, he needed-

He shifted his hips just as Nate’s hand swept to the small of his back, and Pendleton’s palm came to rest on his ass. There was a long pause, and then Nate squeezed. Arthur grunted.

“I thought you weren’t in the mood.”

Arthur raised his head, and looked at the semi-smirking Knight. His eyes narrowed.

“One of these days, your smart mouth is going to get you punished,” he warned. Nate’s semi-smirk was now full-blown.

“Oh, god, _please_ ,” the Knight moaned, as Arthur rolled onto his back. Nate still had a handful of Arthur’s ass, and it quickly became two handfuls as he grabbed the suit and dragged it down, pulling Arthur’s boxers with it. The Elder’s aching cock popped free and was swiftly gripped by Nate’s hand. The Knight stroked his thumb over the head, and Arthur’s body curled. Nate dragged the suit off his body and tossed it aside. He leaned over, and his mouth met the Elders, hand raising to curl into Arthur’s hair. Arthur grabbed handfuls of Nate’s ass and drew the Knight closer, cock brushing against Nate’s erection. Pendleton groaned, hips grinding downwards.

“Nate,” Arthur panted between kisses, “you’re a devious bastard.”

“I didn’t intend to seduce you!” Nate protested with a grin, and rolled his hips against Arthur’s again, his fingers stroking the man’s legs and squeezing his thighs. Arthur unbuckled Nate’s collar, unzipping his suit, and as the two kissed, he and Nate worked the bright orange fabric down Pendleton’s body. Arthur pulled Nate’s tags off when he had a moment to breathe, and Nate’s hand pushed Arthur down into the bed. The Knight took a few steps back and slipped out of his suit, pulling open a nearby drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube. Uncapping it, his eyes followed Arthur as the Elder leaned up on his elbows, waiting for Nate.

The Knight took his damn time pouring out the oil and taking himself in hand. By the time he approached Arthur, the Elder was scowling at him, and he reached out and grabbed the bottle from Nate’s hand. As he went to pour some on his fingers, Nate grasped his hand and stopped him, his slick digits pressing into Arthur’s ass. Maxson keened, arching his back, as Nate slowly worked the oily fingers into him. His head fell back onto the bed, and as he let Nate take the bottle, he felt himself being rolled over onto his front.

Nate pulled his hand away, and Arthur looked over his shoulder to watch him wipe his fingers clean. A hand slid down Arthur’s back, and the tip of Nate’s cock pressed against his ass. It slipped in slowly, and Arthur shuddered as he let his head thunk into the covers, his feet pressing against the floor for some kind of control.

“How are we feeling?” Nate murmured. “Good?”

Arthur groaned, nodded. A hand fisted into his hair, pulling firmly, and the Elder’s fingers clenched onto the bed covers as the prickles of pleasure and pain rushed through him.

“All right, sweetheart,” Nate growled, “do you want me to be nice and gentle, or just fuck you into the mattress?”

“ _Hard_ ,” Arthur moaned. A hand slipped beneath his body and hauled his hips up against Nate’s, then gripped his cock tightly.

“Whatever you want, _sir_ ,” Nate whispered.

Arthur groaned, a shiver running through him. Nate’s hips drew back, thrusting forward with a snap and pulling away again. The Elder’s fingers fisted into the bedclothes as Nate gave him no mercy, his body instantly rolling hard and fast against Arthur’s. He jerked the man’s cock with each thrust, fingers sliding down to the base as Arthur’s ass met his hips. Arthur’s groaning filled the room, his thighs tensing, feet pushing up from the floor. His legs shook.

Hair began to cling to his forehead as Nate’s frenzied pace continued, pulling loud grunts and groans from the Elder’s mouth. Arthur silently thanked himself for locking the door, because he could deal with curious stares later, but the idea of being caught with Nate fucking him-

Maybe it was because Nora had watched them before, but his cock suddenly throbbed at the idea and Maxson’s eyes shot open. He ground himself against Nate, and felt the man’s tip connect with his prostate, a firework shooting up his spine. Nate’s thumb swiped over the wet head. He was going to need to change the sheets on the bed before he turned in for the night, but he could worry about that later. He could already feel the pressure building, and when Nate scratched a hand down his back, he shivered, bucking into his lover.

“You need to relax more often,” Nate panted, his fingers wet with precome as Arthur squirmed in his grip. The noises that began leaving the Elder’s throat would have made his face flush if it hadn’t been red already. Nate leaned over, his lips finding the back of Arthur’s neck, slipping over his shoulders. There was a flash of pain, and then a powerful shiver was rushing down from his shoulders to his toes, his cock twitching.

“Nate!” Arthur cried, hips rutting against the hand holding him. _“Nate_ , Pendleton, uhhnn…”

“That’s…it…” Nate breathed, and lapped at the teeth marks. Arthur had a brief image of that tongue licking the head of his cock and groaned, his stomach flipping. “That’s it…sweetheart. C’mon.”

He released Arthur’s hair to grab his hips, his nails digging in as Arthur’s thighs tensed.

“Gonna…clean you up…when you-”

Arthur’s cock pulsed, and sweet relief rushed through him as his orgasm came. Come sprayed across his bed and Nate wrapped his fist around the tip to catch the rest. The fingers touching him were immediately _too much_ , but the way Nate’s hips drove against him, stroking that sweet spot, he couldn’t bring himself to care as the Knight kept fucking him, chasing his own end now. His legs bowed, and Nate withdrew his wet fingers from Arthur’s cock to grab hold of the Elder’s hips and fuck him with uneven strokes. Arthur found himself working with his lover, squeezing down on his cock.

Nate’s voice cracked, his nails digging into Arthur’s skin, and with that, the Knight’s body trembled. A cry escaped him, cock pulsing. Arthur’s hands damn near tore up the blanket as he ground against Nate, feeling the suddenly wet slick of cum on Nate’s length. The Knight had a few more frenzied thrusts, and then fell against the Elder, leaning shakily on the bed.

“Wow,” Nate moaned, stroking his hand down Arthur’s sweaty back. “You…ok?”

“Yeah,” Arthur croaked. “M’good.”

Nate pulled out of him, and Arthur heard him stumbling around. A moment later he returned, wiping the mess from Arthur’s ass before tossing the cloth into a bucket and falling onto the bed.

“Relaxed?” Nate managed. Arthur slapped him. The Knight laughed.


End file.
